A need exists for a method for providing controlled chemical release into hydrocarbon fluid from a wellbore to prevent buildup of unwanted chemicals on equipment used in oil field operations.
A need exists for a method and an assembly to provide release of chemicals into a hydrocarbon fluid to reduce corrosion on oil field equipment.
A further need exists for an easy to use method with tremendous versatility adaptable to address different chemical compositions of different wellbores.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.